I'm Jealous
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Sahabat itu sangat penting. Benar? Tapi punya sahabat menjengkelkan seperti Ji Min, seorang Jeon Jung Kook cukup sabar menghadapinya. Juga dengan V diantara mereka./Bad Summary/MinKook/MinV/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: I'm Jealous**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Drabble, One Shoot, T**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Cast:**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **Warning: Typo(s), bikin awal bukan pake cast V kalo ada typo Shi minta maaf #bow Pair: MinKook, MinV, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Ini sebenernya FF yang mau diajuin buat misi bikin FF, tapi sayang wordnya gak mencapai syarat. Jadi terlantar di catetan. Shi pengen tau responnya kalo di publish gimana. Hope U like it! Happy reading~**

 **JUNG KOOK POV**

Aku menunggu seseorang di sini. Dengan keadaan ruang tamu yang rapi. Aku memandang jam tanganku. Harusnya dia sudah datang 15 menit yang lalu. Aish! Siapa yang membuat janji di sini? Dia menghubungiku pagi-pagi sekali dan mengatakan akan berkunjung. Aku jadi panik sendiri dan segera membersihkan _apartement_ dengan cepat. Tapi sudah jam segini belum juga datang. Jika sudah datang nanti akan kupukul dia.

Aku menoleh saat bel _apartement_ -ku berbunyi. Aku menatap pintu itu malas sebelum membukanya. Dan terpampanglah seorang namja dengan senyum bodohnya. Aku memutar bola mataku malas.

Tanpa kata dia langsung masuk ke apartement-ku begitu saja. Aku menghela nafas. Dasar tidak sopan. Aku menutup kembali pintunya. Kulihat dia sudah duduk nyaman di atas sofa.

"Eoddie?/Mianh." kami berkata bersamaan. Aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Biasa. Ada urusan dengan V." jelasnya tanpa dosa.

BUK!

Aku memukulnya dengan bantal sofa.

"Yak! Neo waeyo, eoh?" protesnya.

"Kau lama." gerutuku. Apa V lebih penting, eoh?

"Haha. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali memiliki V. Kau selalu menyembuyikannya di tempat dimana aku sulit menemukannya." kenangnya. Membuatku mengingat beberapa memori kecil yang malas aku ingat-ingat lagi. Mengingatnya membuat ubun-ubunku panas.

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Setelah kembali aku bertanya, "Ada apa datang ke sini pagi-pagi?" tanyaku agak ketus. "Kau mengganggu tidurku." lanjutku bergumam.

"Aku sedang membutuhkanmu. Aku ada masalah kecil." jawabnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku merespon.

"V sakit." jawabnya santai. Aku tak bergeming. Lalu menghela nafas. Aku kurang akur dengan V. Tapi dia malah berbicara tentang V. Jika aku tidak ingat dia siapa bagiku, mungkin aku sudah menendangnya keluar apartement.

* * *

Dia sudah pulang. Aku menatap bingkai photo di ruang tengahku. Di photo itu ada aku, dia, dan V. Dulu kami sering bersama hingga aku dan dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Ah, tidak juga. Dari dulu aku memang agak kurang akur dengan V. Semenjak ada V, seluruh perhatian Ji Min jadi pindah padanya. Seringkali aku diabaikan. Padahal aku tidak suka itu. Makanya aku sering menyembunyikan V alih-alih mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

 **#Flashback**

"Kau lihat V tidak, Kookkie?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh kemudian mengangkat bahu tak tahu. Dia terus mencari V hingga aku menyerah dan mengeluarkan V dari persembunyiannya. Dan lihat, betapa bahagianya dia ketika bersama V. Dia tidak terlihat sebahagia itu jika bersamaku.

 **#FlashbackEnd**

Aku menutup bingkai photo itu dengan posisi telungkup agar tak melihat photo itu lagi. Memejamkan mata untuk menetralisir emosi. Memori-memori kecil seperti itulah yang ingin aku lupakan. Jika bisa aku buang. Aku tidak suka V. Tidak suka saat dia bermanja-manja padanya.

* * *

TOK! TOK! TOK!

CLEK!

Dia membukakan pintu untukku. Aku sedang membutuhkannya jadi aku ke _apartement_ -nya.

"Maaf lama. Aku sedang sibuk di sini." ucapnya tanpa lupa dengan senyum bodoh itu.

Setelah mempersilahkanku masuk dan duduk, dia beralih ke dapur. Ah, ngomong-ngomong aku agak haus.

Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk. Apa dia sedang belajar memasak? Tapi dia melengos dari hadapanku menuju ruang tengah. Sebenarnya dia sibuk apa?

* * *

15 menit kemudian. Dia mengabaikanku yang berada di _apartement_ -nya. Aku bakar juga _apartement_ -nya. Aku beranjak menuju ruang tengahnya. Jangan bilang V lagi.

"Haha. Kau harus makan yang banyak jika ingin bermain lagi bersamaku." suaranya terdengar. Dan aku berdiri mematung saat melihatnya. Wajahku merah padam atas kelakuanya. "Eoh? Kookkie?" beonya bodoh saat melihatku. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya saat melihat wajahku. V yang melihatku segera menghampiriku.

"Ji Min, kau tau kenapa aku ke sini?" tanyaku dengan suara datar. Dia mengangguk. "Lalu sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?" dia memandang kearah lain merasa tidak enak. "Aku sedang membutuhkanmu. Aku punya masalah dan aku ingin membicarakannya denganmu."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa cerita sekarang."

"Satu-satunya masalah saat ini adala kau mengabaikanku dan malah memilih bersamanya!" geramku. "Ayolah, Ji Min. Jangan bercanda dan buat aku marah sekarang. Aku sedang pusing dan kau sebagai sahabatku tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Kau cemburu."

"Ani." dia menatapku untuk menggoda. "Aku cemburu pada anjing ini?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk V. "Kau tidak waras."

"V sakit akhir-akhir ini."

"Itu harusnya bukan jadi alasanmu untuk mengabaikanku, Ji Min!" geramku kembali.

"Aha. Kau cemburu."

"Ani."

"Cemburu."

"Ani."

 **JUNG KOOK POV END**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dan perdebatan terus berlanjut hingga Jung Kook memilih pulang. Melupakan tujuan awalnya datang ke apartement Ji Min.

 **Epilog:**

Jung Kook merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang empuk. Berniat berpindah ke bunga tidur yang indah. Jung Kook sudah mandi. Aroma vanilla menguar di sekitarnya.

Baru saja ia menutup mata, ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali tanda ada yang menghubunginya. Dengan malas Jung Kook meraih ponselnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo?" ucap Jung Kook sebagai sapaan pertama.

"Kau cemburu~" suara yang sangat familiar ini masih menggodanya hingga saat ini.

Seketika Jung Kook membuka matanya karena mengenali suara si lawan bicara.

TRAK!

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Ji Min menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia mendengar suara bantingan dan sambungannya terputus. Dengan tanpa dosa ia mengangkat bahunya.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ini kalo serba gak nyambung, maafkan Shi. #Bow Ide pertama dari photo Ji Min yang duduk di atas karpet sambil pegang anjing. Mudah2an ada yg inget. Gtw anjing spa. Pokoknya idenya dari situ. #nyengirwatados Review, please... ^^**


End file.
